Why? and Other Annoying Questions
by IronicNarwhal
Summary: Nick decides it's "Time to take the next step" and Greg doesn't get much sleep.


A/N: Well…this is something that's been sitting in my notebook for a while now…yeah. I know, I know, "GET BACK TO MTP! WE NEED TO KNOW IF GREGGO DIES!" but you know… I'll let you suffer for a little while. Now, this is my demented idea of a big step in the relationship; the first time a couple shares a bed…I mean, not for sex, just sleeping together, and for once just sleeping. That's something I would see as big…and it's probably really naïve of me when some people now-a-days fuck first and ask questions later, but… It's sorta traditional…what I'd want for our boys. Sara's Girl once told me I have longer authors notes than her and I'm trying to shorten them so I'll just stop now BYE!

Disclaimer: Well…I don't own it…but you can try and sue me, if you really want. I hope you enjoy trying to control Smokey the demon dog when you reposes him! He bites. cackles

--

Greg lay awake and rigid under the covers of Nick's bed. He was flat on his back, eyes closed, begging for sleep to come and claim him. Unfortunately, that wasn't happening any time soon.

He had learned in the days following the lab explosion that it was better to sleep on his side. This had, unfortunately, formed an unbreakable habit, because now every time he slept on his back, he felt, not so much pain, but dull pulsating along his back that reminded him of that horrible experience and the visible proof of it on his back.

Right now, however, he could neither sleep on his preferred right, or even left side. This was solely because of the person laying, half-asleep, next to him.

Nick has decided that, after they had dated for almost three weeks, they should take the next step in their relationship. Greg had had no idea what the hell that was supposed to mean, and it wasn't made any better by the fact that Nick told him to report to his house after work on Friday and bring his toothbrush along with a movie.

When he got there, Greg had been embarrassed to find out that "the next step" meant him sharing a bed with Nick, simply falling asleep together. The Californian had then quickly excused himself to stash the box of condoms he had thought to bring with him back in his car; he did NOT need Nick finding them in this over-night bag and thinking he was trying to take things at a speed the Texan wasn't comfortable with.

After this, Greg had returned to find Nick sliding the DVD in the player, and spent the night curled up into Nick's side, munching on 2.3 bags of popcorn and watching Peter Parker nearly kill himself for the umpteenth time.

When it had come time for bed, Nick had lent Greg a pair of one-size-to-big boxers and his old Texas A&M tee-shirt. Greg had been over the roof with thrills that Nick would share something so precious with him. He had smothered Nick in several warm kisses, endearments flowing freely from his mouth, but had pulled away before his body started reacting in the way it was expected by nature to with the stimulation.

Nick, for his part, had been amused and had kissed Greg back, pulling him under the sheets with him before rolling over and falling asleep.

That had to have been an hour ago. Greg had really hoped that Nick would want him in his arms while they slept in the same bed; under the same sheets. But apparently Nick had other ideas and simply slept peacefully, his back facing Greg. So he lay rigid, trying to get comfortable in the position he hating so much.

He had mapped out the circumstances in his head; if he rolled to his left, he'd pulled the covers off Nick, because they were behaving weird and were bunched up under Greg, resulting in the covers being pulled tight between them. On the other hand, if he rolled right, then he'd be pressing himself against Nick's back and he didn't want Nick to feel uncomfortable.

A sigh escaped the man next to him, and Nick rolled over. Greg, with a start, realized his eyes were open.

"You're still awake," his boyfriend made the simple observation.

"You are, too," Greg replied.

Nick chose to disregard this comment and brought his hand up, running it along Greg's cheek bone and making the younger DNA tech shiver at the pleasant shock that ran through his body at the light touch. "Why?"

"Don't ask me why you're still awake."

Nick rolled his eyes. "No, I mean, why are you still awake?"

Greg shrugged. "Can't sleep."

"Why?" Nick again voiced his most recent favorite one-word question.

Greg furrowed his brows and again rolled his shoulders around, shift his position on the bed a bit. "Don't like sleeping on my back…"

Greg made his voice quieter as the sentence carried on and the last word was almost undetectable, but Nick's ear was closer to his mouth than Greg's own was, so he heard him.

"Then…sleep on one of your sides," Nick said, making it like such an easy feat for Greg.

"Can't," Greg mumbled.

"Why?" there was that blasted word again. Greg sometimes wished Nick would just take no as an answer and not ask questions. But he guessed that was one of those things he found attractive about the Texan; his Never Give Up attitude.

"Because," Greg sighed. "If I roll to the left, I'll pull the covers off you. If I roll to the right, I'll be…like all pushed up against you and stuff…" Greg banged his mental head against a mental wall. He sounded exactly like himself at age seven when he'd had to share a sleeping bag with one of his Cub Scout group members.

"And that's a problem…?"

Okay, now Greg wanted to take Nick and bang _his_ head against a mental wall. "I didn't want to make you feel uncomfortable."

"Why would I feel uncomfortable?"

Greg had to hold his inner fifteen-year-old-girl back from rolling her eyes at Nick and replied, "Well…you didn't seem to _want_ me against you, so…"

"Why would you think that?"

_Why, why, why, why, why… so many whys…_

"_Because_," Greg was growing irritated. "What did you want me to think when you get me into your bed, and you just roll over and go to sleep? I mean…no cuddling, no…nothing. I would have at least liked to be…be in your arms while we slept together…"

Nick sighed. "This what that was about?"

"Maybe."

Nick chuckled quietly in spite of himself. "I'm sorry, G. I'm tired and sometimes I don't think when that happens."

Greg blinked. "Oh."

_Open mouth…insert foot into mouth…shove foot down throat until you can't breath…congrats, idiot, you've done it…_

Nick smiled soothingly, as thought knowing exactly what was going through Greg's head. He scooted closer, holding his arms out to Greg. "C'mon over here, baby."

Greg did as he was told, and found himself being pulled against Nick's chest. He reveled in the feeling and sighed in contentment, snaking his arms around Nick, joining his hands in the small of Nick's back; intertwining his pinkie fingers together. His eyes half-lidded, he brushed his lips over Nick's and leaned his forehead against his boyfriend's.

"That better?" Nick murmured, cradling the slim body.

Greg nodded and kissed Nick's neck in response, before burrowing his head into Nick's shoulder. "Mmmhh…yeah."

"Good," Nick replied, before draping an arm over Greg's waist, thoroughly tangling their limbs together but unable to bring himself to care. He kissed the blond mop in front of him and mutely closed his eyes.

Five minutes later, Greg felt something pressing against his leg, which he had slung lazily over one of Nick's, inserting it between his thighs. He tried to wiggle away from the discomfort, and groaned. "Stop pokin' meh…"

"Hmm?" Nick asked, sounding slightly uncomfortable himself.

"Uhggg." Greg reached down to brush Nick's hand away. "Why the hell are you poki – ohhhhh…"

Greg's mouth propped open quietly as he came to the realization that the thing point him felt _nothing_ like a finger. His hand stopped his progress for the shortest of seconds before curiosity over rode any other impulse. "I seeee…" he whispered. "I turn you on, Nicky?"

Nick let out a high-pitched moan, which might have been a whine hadn't it been for the guttural tone to it. "Y-yeah, G…God do you ever. You're just too cute in my tee-shirt…and the idea of you in my boxers?"

Greg smiled, loving the sound of Nick's voice when he was like this. "Can…Can I touch you, Nicky?"

Greg brought his mocha eyes to meet Nick's chocolate ones and the older man nodded. "Really?"

"Please."

Greg smiled, reached down, and made contact for the first time with his lover.

After that, all that came out of either man's mouth were moans, groans, gasps, and cries of pleasure. And Greg had to say he was glad for the absence of the word, "why?"

--

A/N: hahahaha. I'm evil. Yes, I am. But, this was written in school, and I think even you guys can agree with it would have been disastrous to be caught writing something like that. :)

And yes, this was probably a colossal piece o' shit…but I'm good with that.

…Are you?

-Lynn


End file.
